


gołębie serca

by prouvaire_nif



Category: Siewca Wiatru | The Wind Sower - Maja Lidia Kossakowska, Zastępy Anielskie - Maja Lidia Kossakowska
Genre: College AU!, Gen, Humans AU, M/M, Razjel studiuje medycynę, WBREW POZOROM UMIEM PISAĆ TYLKO GABRYCH NA POCZĄTKU JEST OCZAMI RAZJELA, ale serio jak kogoś to brzydzi bo to tu jest, basically crack?, gabrych i asmodeusz się przyjaźnią, graphic description of ratowanie gołębi, nazwałam lucyfera lampą więcej grzechów nie pamiętam, romantyczne nie powiem
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:41:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28620486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prouvaire_nif/pseuds/prouvaire_nif
Summary: bardzo szybki crack college au
Relationships: Gabriel/Razjel (Zastępy Anielskie)
Kudos: 5





	gołębie serca

**Author's Note:**

> hej to znowu ja, ponieważ zaczęłam pisać coś wymagającego dłuższego to stwierdziłam że oderwę się i napiszę szybko to yyyyy no. nikt nie zachowuje się jak powinien bo nie mam pojęcia jak powinni ale co do gabrycha to ja przepraszam on tylko najpierw bo tak
> 
> nie czytam tego ponownie nie chce mi się ale hej 1k+ słów

\- Prawda czy wyzwanie? 

Lucyfer uniósł dwie pięści nad siebie i wycelował w sufit. Nuda przenikała go do szpiku kości i bez względu na to, czy odpowiedź padłaby czy nie, chciał jakoś przerwać paskudną smołę, panoszącą się w pokoju. Cała ich czwórka była obecna, co zdarzało się (poza oczywiście godzinami zupełnie nocnymi) niezwykle rzadko.

\- Prawda - natychmiast zadecydował Razjel wpychając sobie garść orzechowych chrupek do buzi. Nie zdawał się przejmować, ale czego spodziewać się po człowieku, który właśnie skończył powtarzanie na laboratoria z anatomii. Jego umysł był suchy jak gąbka.

Michał spoglądał na niego z obrzydzeniem z rogu pokoju sącząc sok pomarańczowy z kartonika ze słomką. Od rana był nie w humorze, ale nikomu nie przyszło do głowy zapytać go o przyczynę takiego stanu rzeczy.

\- Podoba ci się ktoś?

Rafał, który dotychczas próbował szydełkować dinozaura, jęknął przeciągle.

\- Czy my mamy piętnaście lat by gadać znów o problemach sercowych Razjela?

\- Popieram, lepiej byś go zapytał czy zeżarł mi płatki śniadaniowe - mruknąl Michał, chybocząc się na krześle, a jego rude włosy pobłyskiwały przy tym gniewnie. Nikt nie wiedział, że to możliwe.

Razjel prychnął.

\- I dlatego nigdy nie rozmawiamy. Bo prowadzić z wami konwersacji się nie da! I nie, Michasiu, nie tykałem twoich płatków, odwal się. Hipokryta się znalazł.

\- A więc to ja jestem hipokrytą!? Super, stary, bardzo dojrzale. Obrazisz się, bo nie zapytaliśmy jak się twoje serduszko czuje? Popłaczesz się? Co?

Ku zdumieniu obecnych to Lucyfer wybuchnął płaczem. Michał spojrzał na niego zaskoczony, Razjel już miał fuknąć, ale zmarszczył czoło, lewą rękę unosząc łagodnie ku niemu.

\- Kurde, bez przesady. Lampa, bo zachowujesz się gorzej niż koza.

\- Kiedy to nie moja wi-ina - zaskowytał ten, zmuszając Rafała do otoczenia jego ramion kocem a całej osoby współczującym spojrzeniem.

Przerwało im pukanie do drzwi akademikowego pokoju.

\- Wejść!

Drzwi uchyliły się posłuszne temu rozkazowi, przepuszczając okoloną czarną chmurą włosów twarz nieznanego im chłopaka, który rozejrzał się po leżącej w różnym stanie czwórce z pewną dozą niepewności.

\- Czy któryś z was to Razjel?

Wydawał się zaniepokojony. Miał dosyć łagodną, pospolitą fizjognomię, ale gdy mówił jego twarz zmieniała się tak mocno, że wymieniony na chwilę zamarł, zastanawiając się jak to w ogóle możliwe. Po tym zawahaniu uniósł dłoń, wolnym, dystyngowanym gestem nie odrywając wzroku od nowoprzybyłego, chociaż spektakl na pewno robiłby większe wrażenie, gdyby nie miał okruszków na policzkach i nie siedział po turecku na niepościelonym łóżku. Przynajmniej od wczoraj naprawili prysznice i nikt nie śmierdział jak curry z kubełka.

\- A i owszem. Coś się stało?  
Chłopak najwyraźniej zmieszał się bardziej. Nerwowo pocierając palce skupił uwagę na jego niezainteresowanej, ładnej twarzy.

\- Podobno umiesz zakładać opatrunki.

Razjel nie powstrzymał się przed zlustrowaniem całej jego osoby w poszukiwaniu prawdopodobnych urazów, ale chłopak zdawał się być cały. Wstał i sięgnął po plecak.

\- Prowadź.

Przemierzali korytarz pośpiesznie, lecz jeszcze nie biegiem.

\- Jesteś tu nowy. Nie mogłeś znaleźć pielęgniarki?

Chłopak pokiwał głową. Nie patrzył na niego jak szli, wręcz co chwila wyrywał się do przodu by prowadzić, a nie iść obok Razjela.

Wydało mu się to dziwne, ale nie skomentował tego ani uniesieniem brwi.

\- Dopiero co się przeniosłem. I pielęgniarka powiedziała żeby go zostawić. Asmodeusz go znalazł i powiedział, że jeśli nie pielęgniarka to ty możesz...

Razjel pozwalał jego słowom odbijać się od umysłu. Mimo, że chłopak na niego nie patrzył, w każdym jego ruchu widział, że go ocenia. Było to doprawdy fascynujące.

\- O kim mówimy? Kto jest ranny? - zareagował zbyt spokojnie. Ale żeby pielęgniarka odmówiła pomocy?

Chłopak nerwowo potarł dłonie.

\- Bo to gołąb jest. Gołąb nam wleciał do pokoju i musiała zaczepić o coś skrzydłem, bo...

Razjel zamknął oczy i powstrzymał śmiech. Coś mieszało mu się w płucach.

\- Zawsze chciałem być weterynarzem.

***

Wtargnęli do pokoju bez pukania.

\- Gabrych! Jak to fajnie, żeś wpadł! 

Asmodeusz siedział na łóżku i trzymał w rękach gołębia z zaskakującą delikatnością, biorąc pod uwagę, że po grzbiecie dłoni spływały mu krople krwi. Nie było jej dużo, ale skoro pozostawała za ciałem ptaka robiło się to dla niego niebezpieczne.

Zmarkotniał widząc wyższą postać wsuwającą się w ich nową przestrzeń mieszkalną

\- Ty serio przyprowadziłeś Razjela?

Gabriel spojrzał na niego.

\- Przecież powiedziałeś?

\- Musisz przestać brać mnie na poważnie. -Następnie zwrócił się do Razjela. - Chcesz się zająć umierającym gołębiem?

Razjel coraz mniej pojmował sytuację wraz gdy rozjaśniała się ona coraz bardziej. Zdjął plecak i rozejrzał się po pokoju, oceniając stół przy oknie za swoje miejsce operacyjne.

\- Mogę?

Gabriel bez słowa pośpieszył zabrać podręczniki i puste pojemniki po makaronie.

Razjel zmarszczył nos, wyraźnie szukając skupienia.

\- Gazety, jakieś kartki by pod niego podłożyć? Cążki, spirytus?

Ostatecznie podłożyli jakąś w miarę czystą koszulkę, Razjel umył ręce i wszyscy poczuli się niczym na sali operacyjnej.

Zakrwawione skrzydło ptaka miało w sobie kawałek rolety, która przy szarpaninie, a choćby i poruszeniu wbijała się coraz mocniej, dlatego Gabriel - ku swojemu głębokiemu rozgoryczeniu - został zaprzągnięty do trzymania delikatnie głowy gołębia i żadne "Razjel, ja cię błagam" nie pomagały.

Ostatecznie asekurowanie ciepłego puchu nie było aż takie tragiczne, ale nadal obawiał się własnej niezręczności.

\- Jakim cudem ty nic nie robisz? - warknął przez zęby na Asmodeusza, który mimo dziejącej się operacji zaczął grać w pasjansa.

Razjel odwrócił się od wyciągania jednego dłuższego odłamka cążkami wcześniej umoczonymi w wódce cytrynowej. Zerknął na siedzącego na podłodze, po czym jakby instynktownie wymienił lekko zirytowane spojrzenie z Gabrielem, zatrzymując się na jego twarzy dłużej niż by sobie tego życzył.

Jakież on miał piękne oczy.

\- Nie trzymaj go tak mocno, skręcisz mu kark - poprosił w odruchu odwrócenia od siebie uwagi, niskim, delikatnym głosem, opuszkami palców lewej ręki dotykając palców Gabriela, w miejscu gdzie chłopak trzymał wystraszoną już wyraźnie ptaszynę.

\- Tobie zaraz skręcę kark, czemu to ja muszę go trzymać? - Pomimo słów nie wyglądał na złego. Razjel zastanawiał się jak długo musiał by mu się przyglądać by się zupełnie znudzić. Raczej długo.

\- Co studiujesz, Gabrysiu?

Przygryzł policzki od środka, skupiając się na swobodnym oddechu i delikatnie oczyścił resztę skrzydła gołębia.

Gabriel zdawał się - Razjel tak właściwie nie był pewien, czy bardziej zdumiło go pytanie czy zdrobnienie. Rzeczywiście był ładny z tej perspektywy. A gdy zaczynał mówić...

\- Zarządzanie. Pierwszy rok. Skończyłem kurs marketingowy w wakacje. Ty? Na którym roku medycyny jesteś?

Razjel pociągnął nosem, zastanawiając się, co powinien odpowiedzieć.

\- Drugi. Chciałem właściwie iść na weterynarię, ale nie było miejsc.

Roześmiał się sztucznie i wzruszył beztrosko ramionami. Gabriel nie odrywał od niego wzroku, dlatego nieco zaskoczony był, gdy opuściwszy wzrok zorientował się, że gołąb jest praktycznie poskładany.

\- Och, dziękuję ci.

Jasne oczy Razjela mignęły przez jego twarz nie zatrzymując się dłużej na żadnym miejscu.

\- Zawsze do usług. To prawie jak praktyki na miejscu. Tylko teraz go karm.

Gabriel uniósł kącik ust.

\- Jestem przekonany, że Asmodeusz wie, gdzie jest stołówka.

Pakujący się Razjel pokręcił głową.

\- Gołębia miałem na myśli.

\- Wiem.

Uśmiech też Gabriel miał zachwycający.

Razjel poczuł się wybitnie nie na miejscu.

\- Wrócę to sprawdzić, więc - tu przejechał palcem po szyi - Do zobaczenia.

Wyszedł i dopiero wówczas Asmodeusz westchnął głośno.

\- Jak on mnie wkurza.

Gabriel przekręcił głowę, ale nie patrzył na mówiącego, obserwował bowiem gołębia, któremu siedzenie na jego koszulce chyba się spodobało.

\- Coś ty, nie jest taki zły.

Odpowiedziało mu wymowne kaszlnięcie.

\- Ech, Gabrysiu. Żeby wszyscy byli tacy naiwni.


End file.
